


Fictober Shorts: When I first saw You

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [16]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt16: “I never wanted anything else”Fandom: SwtorTitle: When I first saw youPair: Torian Cadera/Ly’raeRating: TWarnings/Tags
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Fictober Shorts: When I first saw You

"Torian." Mandalore walked out to the scout as the sunset. "Take a night off...it's no good you running on empty."  
"An order or?" He paused before adding " Mandalore."  
Shea Visla squinted at the man in front of her, she remembered him from Rishi, he had aged in the years in between. She sighed.  
" No, not an order, a request, from a concerned friend."  
Torian shook his head with a grumble, a sound that was almost a cry. Not that he had ever shown his grief in front of the others, Mandalore knew but he had not told her directly either.  
"In all honesty…" he shrugged "If I don’t keep fighting, keep going, I dishonor her memory and I already failed her once."  
Shea shook her head slightly. Opportunities to get Torian to talk were rare. In the last five years, they had lost everything, her predecessor had not taken kindly to the capture of his champion, and they had thrown themselves at the Eternal Empire making ground only to lose it again.  
She knew Torian had suffered a deep personal loss, how deep remained to be seen - he had never discussed the Grand Champion but Shea, of course, knew some connection was there. After a moment of silence she asked:  
"Who?"  
"Ridduur." The word tore itself from his lips he stared at the ground " The Grand Champion of the Great Hunt, my beloved… my wife."  
"I see." She nodded, more to herself after having things confirmed "If you won’t take a break I will make you at least eat and talk a bit. Tell me stories of your wife, what was she like? When did you first see her?"  
Shea had expected Torian to refuse to take a break, she set her bag on the ground, drew out a flask of caf, some rations, and a small slab of uj’alayi. Handing him some food as he gathered his thoughts.  
"When I first saw her, I didn't know she would have anything to do with me." He took a sip of caf before he continued adding "I did not think anyone would, after all, I was arutteii and she was Clan Lok"  
Shea nodded, sitting down next go him ready to listen all night if needed, after all, a Mandalorian's history is held in stories like these, and stars knew that girl deserved that much.  
“The second time I saw her, she was coming to the blooding,” Torian said staring into the cup after taking a sip. “She showed more respect talking to me, and not shooting Jogo right up than I expected; it stuck with me.”  
He glanced up and around, keen to keep an eye on his post. Then to Shea’s surprise, the normally serious Mandalorian broke into a grin.  
“The last time we met, I got the jump on her, my gun was drawn and all.” he shook his head, still smiling at the memory “She flirted with me, said she had come to Taris to see me.” the smile faded a little as he added “She got me on the floor on my back faster than I have ever seen anyone disarm. I deserved it for letting my guard down but stars she was worth it.”  
“You were on Taris?” Shea did know that Jicoln Cadera had been on Taris, even at that time.  
“I was hunting for my father.” Torian said, “So, it turned out, was she.”  
“Competition?”  
“No. She invited me to join her hunt. Declared we would restore my clan’s honor. She… didn’t have to do that.”  
“No, but she did, I can see how you fell for her.”  
“She is exceedingly good at what she does.”  
“You speak as if you know she is alive?”  
Torian looked up surprised at Shea’s observation.  
“Of course, I... I don’t know what I would do if she was not.” Torian swallowed “I can’t imagine anyone like her in the galaxy again.”  
“We all miss someone.”  
“She was my everything. Is my everything.” Torian shrugged “I wish I had stayed by her side but, I let her walk onto that ship alone, even when I had a bad feeling.”  
“Not your fault.”  
“I just want her back. Beside me. I never wanted anything else.” Torian wrapped the Uj cake carefully and stuck his piece in his bag. “I fight for her, because with every engagement, every chance I have, it may bring her back.”  
“I hope so.” Shea stood, still thinking about love and loss. She nodded to Torian who went back to his post while she headed back to the command tent.

On Odessan, Lyrae tossed in her sleep, her campfire burning low. The next day they would head for the outer rim, to meet with new allies. Whoever it was, she hoped they could fight.


End file.
